


Perspectives

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assets & Handlers, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Natasha Romanov's Arrow Necklace, POV Multiple, Possessive Behavior, Strike Team Delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different perspectives of Clintasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectives

Maria and Natasha were sitting having lunch in the base's cafeteria. Maria could see tbat Natasha was distracted.

"You seem distracted." said Maria.

"Just worried. Clint's on a mission." said Natasha.

Maria paused. "You don't need to worry. Agent Drew is with him. Plus Clint will be fine." she said.

"I don't trust anyone else to watch his back. Much less an agent who was busy fawning over him during the briefing." said Natasha.

Maria smirked. "Feeling territorial, Nat?" she asked.

Natasha stared at her. "Yes, Clint's my partner. No one can watch his back like I do. Much less a bimbo." she said.

Maria knew about the relationship between the two assassins. There was always an attraction between them. Natasha had recently confided in her that Clint and her were actually lovers since Budapest.

Natasha hsd almost lost him on that op.

What surprised Maria was how possessive and territorial Natasha was about Clint. Since the beginning she didn't like when Clint was partnered with someone else.

This had only grew as their relationship grew. Only Clint was able to bring Natasha out of her shell.

Natasha was in recovery since she was shot in the shoulder during the last mission.

"Clint only loves you, Nat. I haven't seen him look at anyone else ever since he bought you in." said Maria.

Natasha smiled gratefully. She knew of course that her gorgeous Hawk was very loyal to her. But Clint eas hers and she didn't mind showing it if necessary.

Maria was happy for her friends.  
__________________________________

Steve despite being new to this world,  
Is good at reading people.  
His experiences in war had taught him a lot.  
He always thought that there was something special,  
Between Clint and Natasha.  
They had a chemistry on and off the field.  
Plus the way Natasha had reacted when Clint was taken,  
Steve was pretty sure she was in love with her partner.  
Steve could see Clint return those feelings.  
There was always soft affection in the archer's eyes.  
He got to know Clint first.  
The archer was a breath of fresh air.  
He didn't hero worship Steve.  
He helped Steve adjust to modern world.  
When Steve asked about his relationship with Natasha,  
Clint told him they were friends.  
He then told Steve he didn't want to screw that friendship up.  
But Steve encouraged Clint to tell his feelings.  
He knew Natasha reciprocated.  
He was then partnered with the Widow.,  
While Clint did solo missions.  
Natasha was a good partner.  
Very efficient and friendly.  
They became friends as Shield fell around them.  
As Natasha left the grave yard, Steve caught a glimpse of something shining.  
It was an arrow necklace.  
So he was right after all.  
Steve was glad someone got their true love.  
His friends deserve the happiness.  
_______________________________________

Phil Coulson was the Handler of Strike Team Delta for 11 years.  
He knew that the minute Clint decided to bring Black Widow in as an asset that this would be an everlasting partnership.  
He just didn't know how deep until later.  
When Natasha first came to Shield she had a hard time trusting people except Clint.  
He knew that their feelings ran deeper than they let on when Clint took a bullet for his partner, and Natasha refused to leave his side until he woke up.  
Phil also knew when their relationship jumped to the next level.  
And despite Shield's fraternization rules he didn't stop them.  
They needed each other.   
They only have each other.  
Two Halves of a whole.  
One incomplete without the other.


End file.
